Chief Justice
The Chief Justice also known as the CJ, is the boss of the Lawbots. It resides in the Lawbot Courthouse in Lawbot Headquarters. Appearence The CJ bears the default cog boss body design. He wears a navy blue judge's gown. Under this, he wears a white shirt with a purple bow tie. He wears a large white judges wig and a white blindfold (in reference to the phrase "justice is blind"). He sits on a judge's table shaped podium. Cog moves *Jump - The Chief Justice will jump, which will deduct 10 laff points. This can only be avoided by jumping when the Chief Justice jumps. *Bump - When a toon bumps into the CJ, they lose a laff point. *Gavel - Touching a gavel will result in the loss of 2'' laff points. Getting smashed by them loses ''20 laff points. *Evidence - The cogs will throw evidence in one of two ways: into the pan or at toons. Getting hit by this attack takes five laff points. It can be dodged by jumping. When all of the cogs are stunned, they will not throw evidence for twenty seconds. Phrases Introduction *Hmmm, what's on the docket today? Aha, we have a Toon on trial! The prosecution's case is strong. And here are the public defenders. Wait a minute... You're Toons! Before jury round *Jury selection will now commence! If the cogs win *I find in favor of the plaintiff. If the toons win *Impossible! The defense won? No! I declare a mistrial! A new one will be scheduled. Hrrmph! I'll be in my chambers. Taunts *name, I find you in contempt of court! *Objection sustained! *Strike that from the record. *Your appeal has been rejected. I sentence you to sadness! *Order in the court! Attack all toons *You're all in contempt of court! Trivia *The Chief Justice differs from all the boss cogs in a way that: **Rather than a giant gear for a podium, it has a wooden table. **It cannot be physically hurt during the battle, nor is it destroyed at the end of the battle. **It wears a robe rather than a suit. **It does not use Throw Gears. **During the cog battles, it does not summon Skelecogs. **During the Chief Justice battle, toons do not use real gags. *Unlike the Vice President, the Chief Justice lets out a warning siren sounding like an aoogah when it is about to jump, giving toons time to prepare. This sound is the same sound as when a toon gets hit by a goon. *Only the Chief Justice and Vice President can jump, affecting a toon's laff. *The Chief Justice's blindfold was added by the Toontown developers due to the phrase "Justice is blind". *All of the bosses - including this one - have their boss battle theme on the jukebox at toon parties. They have names such as "Bossing You Around" or in the case of the Chief Justice "The Court is in Session". *In Lawbot HQ, there is a statue of the Chief Justice holding a gavel and a book. This is probably a reference to the Statue of Liberty because of the way it holds its book. *If the cogs reach the bottom of the scale before the Toons do, the Chief Justice says, "I find in favor of the plaintiff," and every toon in the battle goes sad, but the cogs do not take all of the toons' gags away. *After Lawbot Headquarters was released on the test server, when all of the cogs were stunned, it would give toons five laff points instead of ten, and toons would get double evidence weight for ten seconds, instead of twenty. *During the cannon round, if two toon jurors hit each other mid-flight, they will both disappear in a cloud of smoke. In other languages Gallery References See also *Vice President *Chief Financial Officer *Chief Executive Officer *Chief Justice battle information Category:Cogs Category:Lawbots Category:Boss Category:Special cogs Category:Lawbot HQ Category:CJ Category:No level cogs